Rainbow Crystal
by MariiKo
Summary: Sequel to the story 'Purple Crystal'. New problems, new adventures, old and new enemies are waiting for Karin and her friends. The hunt for the seven Cosmos Stones begins. D-Team and Alpha Gang versus Spectral Space Pirates! And to make it worse, Karin has to confront her greatest enemy again! (OC story)
1. New adventure, new trouble

**Hi v(^_^)v **

**I'm back with the sequel to 'Purple Crystal'. It is based on the second season of Dinosaur King. Thanks to those who read my first Dinosaru King fic, and also thanks for the nice reviews. AND thanks for reading this story now.**

**Now I don't have much to say, except of: Have fun with reading. Don't forget to review :D**

* * *

**Rainbow Crystal**

**Chapter 1: New adventure, new trouble **

What happened? We were on our way back to the future. But suddenly something was wrong with the time machine. Something attacked us and we had to go back where we came from.  
"What is that?" I asked.

"We have to go back." Jonathon said.

The time machine flew through the time tunnel without control, suddenly something crashed into us. I fell to the ground. "What the hell?"  
"Something attacked us!" Jonathon said and steered the time machine through another time portal.  
I looked out of the giant window and saw Tokyo again. We flew directly above Max' house.

"Great..." I mumbled.

"Jonathon, what happened? What was that noise?" Rex ran over to us.

"It seems like we were attacked by another time ship." Jonathon explained and stood up. Doctor Ancient made a worried face. "Do you know, who attacked us?" He asked.  
"No." Jonathon shook his head. "But I recognized that this ship had a more advanced technology. It has to be from a different future, a future farther away than our future is."  
My brain worked, okay, I understood time ship and attack, then I didn't understood a single word.

"Did something happen to the Backlander?" Doctor Cretacia asked.

Jonathon and Doctor Ancient sighed. "Yes, the engine seems to have some problems now." Doctor Ancient said.  
"And, what should we do now?" Rod came in, next to him was his little sister Laura.

"Taking a little tea break at the Taylor's house until we repair the Backlander...again." Doctor Cretacia yelled.

"Okay, then I will teleport you to Max' house." Jonathon said.

We didn't move until he teleported us back to the house. Max, Zoe, Doctor Taylor, Aki Taylor, Reese, and Zoe's parents were still here. There were surprised to see us again so quick. "What..." Zoe started.

"Wow, hey, you could have been in the future for years now, right? I mean you have a time machine! How long were you away? One month, one year, ten years?" Max asked hastily. I sighed and slapped my forehead. Even Rex shook his head.

"Five minutes." I said annoyed.

"Oh."

"But, Karin, what happened?" Zoe asked and ran to me. "We were attacked by another ship. The time machine got some little problems now, but the Ancients will take care of it later." I explained.  
"But...wait, wait, wait!" Max yelled. He stood right next to me, my poor eardrums! I covered my ears with my hands. "What?" I asked.

"That means, we still can spend some time together with our dinosaurs." Max said.

"Yes." I replied.

Honestly I was a bit upset, I couldn't wait for the travel back to our time and now... But it wasn't Max fault, he just annoyed me a bit now. _"Damn, why does it always take so long to reach my goals? I just hope it won't take any longer until we can go home..."_ I thought.  
"So, and what about us?" Aki Taylor asked with a worried face.

"Tea Party!" Doctor Cretacia yelled. I chuckled, that was so obvious.

"Okay, then we will pick up our dinosaurs again." Max said. Rex spoke to Jonathon with a little new device his parents gave him. Jonathon teleported me, Rex, Max, Zoe, Rod and Laura back to the time ship.  
We appeared in the control space. We ran to the device with the stone plates and Zoe, Max and Rex picked out their stones. They put them back into their Dino Holders.

Rex brought us the dinosaur cards. With some scans, Chomp, Ace and Paris appeared. The little dinosaurs in Chibi form jumped to their friends. The D-Team was so happy to see them once again.  
I looked at my Kentrosaurus card.

"Sorry, but I have to do something. I will be right back." I said and left the room. Zoe and Laura looked at me. But then the D-Team played with their dinosaurs.

I walked through a long corridor. No one was there except for me. I looked at the card again. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled the broken part of my purple crystal out. The part, which didn't disappear in the time portal.  
I remembered the moment, when the portal appeared. The other broken part of the crystal was sucked in and then Seth. But I grabbed his hand and tried to safe him. I don't even know why. I didn't have an explanation for this.

"Am I stupid or what?" I mumbled to myself.

My part of the crystal lost its inner light and all the energy. I knew what would happen but I still tried it. I scanned the Kentrosaurus card with the crystal, but nothing happened.  
The crystal lost the power. It lost all its abilities. Teleporting, scanning dinosaur cards...and the great power to create a time portal.

I sighed.

I walked along the corridor and walked past Seth's room. I looked at the door and decided to go in. I opened the door and stepped into Seth's room. It was clean and tidied up. The opposite of Doctor Z's room. And it was...kinda...cold.  
I looked around. A desk with a computer, a huge bookshelf with lots of books and files in it and then in the opposite direction Seth's bed. I took one of the files out of the shelf and looked at the documents. Difficult tables with a lot of numbers.

So sure... I didn't understand a single word which was written there. I sat down on the bed and let myself fall back. I landed onto the mattress and closes my eyes for a minute.  
"Oh...that is...'' That smell. It reminded me of Seth. I immediately felt uncomfortable. That smell was...well...I knew it, and I tried to ignore it.

**_"I don't care about you or what could happen to you."_ **

I heard Seth's cold voice in my mind. It was terrible. Even just the memory hurt. I always hated Seth, but the moment where I tried to safe him... Damn it! Why can't I think about something else?!

I closed my eyes again and not much later I fell asleep. I was tired from the whole chaos.

...Later...

"Karin!"

I slowly woke up.

"Karin! Wake up!" Suddenly I heard Rex voice. He yelled for some reason. I opened my eyes.

"Karin!" I saw Rex, Max and Zoe looking at me. I sat up immediately. "Oh...I must have fallen asleep." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.  
"Hey, we have..." Zoe started, but she looked around. "...whose room is that?" She asked.

I yawned. "Seth's room...''

They all looked at me with raised eyebrows. I just got it. I think I said the wrong answer. Definitely the wrong answer.

"That doesn't matter now!" Rex yelled. Our parents got kidnapped!" He yelled. My eyes shot open. "WHAT?" I asked, I couldn't believe my ears. I was fully awake now. "But how?"

"My fa... 'father', you know...not my father I mean my other father Doctor Owen and his assistant Patrick came to visit us and they watched how a weird looking guy flew to Max' house, where our parents were." He explained.  
I tried to follow his words. "What...you mean 'flew'?" I asked. "Yes!" Max yelled. "He came to my house and another ship appeared. It teleported the house away! The whole house! My parents, Rex' ...real parents and Zoe's parents are kidnapped!" He yelled into my ears.

"O..okay..." Slowly I understood. "What the hell? Where are the others?" I asked.

"Rod, Laura, Reese, Doctor Owen and Patrick are in the D-Lab, they are okay. Jonathon and Doctor Z repaired and started the time machine again, we are going after those guys who kidnapped our parents." Zoe said.  
"By the way, the Alpha-Gang and the old lady are free again." She said.

"Don't call me an old lady!" We heard Ursula scream. She kicked and knocked against the door.

"Come, Karin." Max said and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. We ran to Jonathon and Doctor Z in the control space again. Jonathon just activated the time machine and we flew through a time portal. "Let's go!" Doctor Z yelled with a lemonade in his hand...? How could he be thirsty in such a moment.

"Hold on tight!" Jonathon said. The Backlander flew through the time tunnel. In front of us was a giant time ship.

"What is that?" I was impressed but also scared. The other time ship was much faster than ours. "Jonathon, they are getting away!" Rex yelled.  
"No problem, we will go after..."

Suddenly an alarm noise appeared and red lights blinked.

"Oh ohh..." We heard Doctor Z saying. I turned around and saw how he distributed the whole lemonade over the control keyboard. "Sorry..." He said with a fake smile. And then it happened. Jonathon lost control over the time machine and we flew through the time tunnel without any destination.  
"Hold on, this is going to be a crash landing!" Jonathon said.

I sat down on one of the seats and hoped that the 'crash landing' wouldn't be that horrible.

The time tunnel ended and we saw a huge forest and a field. And...dinosaurs?

The Backlander almost crashed into the forest, but luckily Jonathon saved us. He managed to get control over the time ship again. We stopped above the field.  
I sighed relieved and looked out of the window. A group of Triceratops was walking along the field.

"Cretacious period, here I come!" I heard Doctor Z yelling. He ran to the device, grabbed three stones and ran out of the room. A few seconds later Doctor Z and the Alpha-Gang was teleported down to the dinosaurs.  
"Oh, no. Guys, we have a big problem." I said. I knew what would happen.

"Let's go, Karin." Zoe said. Zoe, Max and Rex picked up their stones and we got teleported by Jonathon.

We appeared on the field and saw Terry the Tyrannosaurus fighting with an Iguanodon.

"That was so obvious! Stop it!" I yelled.

"You can't stop me now, I will become the ultimate Dinosaur King!" Doctor Z yelled. This little, I could...oh well...

"Karin, we have to fight now! Here!" Zoe came to me and took my hand. She gave me a little orange device. "What is that?" I asked and looked at the device.  
"A Dino Bracer. It's a new kind of Dino Holder which Reese developed." She explained. "You have to help us!"

"But..." I tried to say, that I couldn't summon dinosaurs anymore, but...

"Dinoslash!" The D-Team yelled. They summoned Chomp, Ace and Paris in their original forms.

Meanwhile Doctor Z tried to capture an Iguanodon and a Saurolophus. Chomp kept Terry away from the wild dinosaurs.  
"You little brats! Alpha-Scan!" I saw the Alpha-Gang summoning Spiny and Tank. But they were surrounded by Zoe's Parasaurolophus and Rex' Carnotaurus.  
Suddenly a Styrakosaurus, a Pachycephalosaurus and an Ampelosaurus attacked the Alpha-Gang's dinosaurs. They were wild, but they helped us.

"Karin, come on, summon your Kentrosaurus!" Rex yelled.

"I can't! The crystal lost its power! I can't help you!" I shouted. I felt so sorry, I couldn't help my friends...again. Just like before. I wasn't a big help. I was just able to watch.

"Vulcano Burst!" Doctor Z scanned a move card and Terry shot a giant lava ball to Chomp. Chomp got hit, but the dinosaur wasn't defeated yet. The wild dinosaurs attacked Terry now.

"Lightning Strike!" Max used a powerful move card. Chomp luckily defeated Terry. Also the Alpha-Gang had to give up. They let Spiny and Tank disappear again.

"You only cause trouble! Didn't you get it, that our parents were kidnapped?" Rex yelled.  
Doctor Z was kinda annoyed. "So wh..."

He stopped talking when the sky suddenly changed the color. It became dark. That wasn't the night. We all looked up. Mysterious lights shined from the sky. Those weren't shooting stars.  
"That can't be..." I mumbled. Those lights came closer. All the dinosaur were in panic.  
"That's the asteroid!" Max yelled. "We have to get out of here." The D-Team turned the dinosaurs back into their cards.

We all ran to the time machine. We actually landed in that time where the asteroid appeared, that asteroid that destroyed the planet and the life.  
Jonathon teleported us back into the time machine. Jonathon activated the Backlander again and we disappeared into a time portal.  
We were safe.

I sighed and sat down.

"Karin?" Zoe came over to me.

I looked at her. I felt so sorry. "Sorry, I couldn't help you." I mumbled. Zoe put her hand onto my shoulder. Max and Rex also came.  
"Is is true, that your crystal doesn't work anymore?" Max asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Since it broke apart. The whole energy within it disappeared." I explained. I felt guilty. I couldn't do anything. I was just in the way the whole time, and I always had to get saved by someone. I wasn't strong enough.  
It hurt.

"Don't worry about that." Rex said.

Then something mysterious happened. A light appeared in front of us. A giant creature made of light flew in front of our time ship. It looked like a phoenix...a beautiful creature...no it was a Pterasaur.

"Follow me." The creature said. I was stunned. A speaking dinosaur made of light? That couldn't be possible.

"Wow..." I mumbled.

"Follow me." The Pterasaur repeated. "I will lead you to your destiny..."

* * *

**Finally! The first chapter of the sequel is up!  
I really really really hope you like. And I hope you will read the next chapters. The story is also based on the anime episodes, but not all chapters.  
So, that was a crossing to the anime episode of the second season: Episode 50 Alien Parent Trap.  
**

**It really took me a long time to write that chapter. I hope I can work faster with the other chapters. So sorry, if I'm a bit too slow.  
Again, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King! Dinosaur King (c) SEGA !**


	2. Yellow jewel

**GOMEN! SUMIMASEN! ENTSCHULDIGUNG! LO SIENTO! SORRY that it took so long for this chapter to write. I hope you will like it. Now the ancient Rome arc begins. I changed some little things of the storyline. **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Rainbow Crystal**

**Chapter 2: Yellow jewel  
**

"Follow me and I will lead you to your destiny," that flying thing in front of us said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. That bird or whatever talked to us, it was just made of light. It looked like a Pterosaur but made of a bright light. I shook my head to catch my mind, that thing was real! Wow, unbelievable! "That's amazing..." I mumbled.

"This way is dangerous and with a lot of threats but I will help you to pass this challenge," the Pterosaur said.

Suddenly, my crystal glowed in a rainbow light. If shined in every color of the rainbow.

"What..." I was confused. Why did it glow? It lost its power, didn't it?

"It will help you," the Pterosaur told me, "Use the energy in the right way."

I was so impressed. Did that dinosaur just give me the energy to use my crystal again? Holy...wow. The Pterosaurus flew faster now, it turned to the left side. We followed it and flew through another time tunnel. A bright light came from the end. The Pterosaurs disappeared. We came out through a time portal and saw a huge forest beneath us and...and a huge stone wall in front of us!  
"Not good!" Jonathon exclaimed. He lost control of the time ship. We almost crashed into the stone wall but luckily Jonathon steered the Backlander to the left side. He lost control of the time machine again and we crashed into a forest and slit towards, the impact caused us to fall down. I wrapped my arms around my seat and held it tightly, I didn't want to fall off. The Backlander left a huge mark in the forest.

I shook my head, when it was over. I felt so dizzy and had a bad feeling in my stomach. I mean, I loved roller coasters but this was too much.

"Everyone okay?" Max asked, rubbing his nose. He hit the control keyboard with his face as we hit the trees.

"Yes..." I mumbled, covering my mouth. My poor stomach...

Rex and Zoe stood up from the ground, "We are fine," they said.

"I think I have to go somewh...urg..." Doctor Z started. Suddenly, he covered his mouth with his hands and ran out of the control room.

Jonathon let the Blacklander fly higher again, all of us looked out of the glass front and saw the huge damage. "I will undo this right quick," Jonathon said and activated the time machine again. The energy of the Backlander undid our crash from before. The forest looked like before.  
I sighed in relief. It was over.

"We've got a call from the D-Lab," Jonathon said.

We all looked at the huge screen. Reese appeared on the screen, but the connection was bad. She tried to say something, but the display became black. The connection was cut.

"Oh, no," Zoe said in shock. "I hope they are fine."

I walked over to her and put one hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them. The connection just broke. But we should worry about ourselves," I told her, "Where the hell are we?" I asked. I wondered in what time we landed as we left the time tunnel.  
I went to Jonathon who sighed after that huge crash. "Jonathon, do you have any idea where we are here?" I asked.  
Jonathon looked at the screen in front of him. He typed something in and shrugged with his shoulders. "We landed somewhere far away from our time but I can't say in what time exactly."

"Oh," I sighed, "What actually happened when our connection to Reese was broke?"

"I guess it was the entrance to a new time period which blocked the connection," Jonathon said. I thought about his words with a worried face, not noticing that Dr.Z was in the room again and started to argue with the D-Team.  
"Do you think we can go back?" I asked.

The droid with the blue suit shook his head, "Unfortunately no. The Backlander got some problems with the control system. I guess we have to stay here until it's repaired. Well...then I should start with the repairing," Jonathon stood up and walked out of the room.

"Be quiet!" Rex shouted.

I turned my head to the group. "What's the matter?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Dr.Z turned his back to the D-Team and they did the same. I didn't even notice that he came back in the room. But something told me that they still didn't get along with each other. It was a big mistake to put them together in the same room. Or at least without safety distance. I was sure, their arguments will bring us a lot of unwanted trouble.  
"Hey, stop fighting," I said, putting my hand on my hip. "Let's get out of here and see where we are. That's much more important than arguing at the moment," I reminded the group of our problem we had now.

Max, Rex and Zoe nodded, all glancing at Doctor Z angrily. I didn't know about their private problem but honestly, I didn't care. The D-Team and I walked out of the control room, we went into the huge hall in the middle of a corridor.  
"Jonathon will teleport us down there," I said.

In the next moment a bright light came from the special device on the ceiling, it teleported us to the forest. We disappeared from Zeta Point...er...I mean Backlander and appeared in the middle of the forest we crashed into. I took a deep breath as I saw huge trees surrounding me, the fresh air was great. A small breeze let my hair dance around.  
"Wow, this is an awesome place," I heard Max saying.

The fresh breeze turned into a cold wind. My hair suddenly flew around and covered my sight. I pulled the purple bangs out of my face and saw something interesting, "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Maybe, I'm hallucinating but do you see that girl, too?" I said, pointing to a rock where a girl with blond hair was sitting. She seemed to be asleep. We walked over to her, seeing that she wasn't asleep, she was unconscious! Rex shook her slightly, trying to wake her up.

"Please, wake up," he said carefully.

The girl groaned, she opened her eyes slowly. Thank god that she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked her.

The blonde-haired girl still felt a bit dizzy. "Yes, I think so...thanks..." she said. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "Oh, is that horrible monster still here?" she looked around hastily, her body was trembling for some reason.

Max shrugged with his shoulders. "There is no monster," he said.

"Did something attack you?" Zoe asked.

"There was a huge monster flying above the forest," the girl told us. "It caused a horrible wind that made me fall onto this rock. I must have hit my head and fallen unconscious."

I shivered and gulped. That monster was the Backlander, it was the monster the girl saw. Max, Rex and Zoe became more than just pale. Rex waved with his hands like crazy, "You must have dreamed!" he yelled. "That was just a nightmare!"  
"Yes, yes,...nightmare.." I said, nodding.

"Then I'm relieved. Maybe I just hit my head too hard," the girl sighed.

"Yes," Max nodded. "Maybe you hallucinated."

Damn, that was close. What would she think about us if we tell her that we came from the Backlander, the so called monster. Oh dear! I face-palmed my forehead which left a red mark there. I blinked a few times.

"By the way, we didn't even introduce ourselves," I said. "I'm Karin. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Max," Max pointed at himself.

Rex crossed his arms, "My name is Rex," he said.

"And I'm Zoe," she said with a smile.

That girl looked at all of us. "My name is Sophia," she replied with a nice smile.

"What were you doing here all alone?" I asked. I carefully tried to find out where we landed. "Did something happen?"

Sophia bent down and took a cloth bag from the ground, she held it tightly like she wanted to protect something. I raised my left eyebrow slightly. What was in there? Suddenly, Chomp jumped up and grabbed that bag with his mouth, he ripped the cloth apart and a yellow shining jewel fell out. Sophia bent down immediately, she took the jewel inside the cloth. Meanwhile, Chomp stared at it with big eyes.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the yellow shining thing.

"A treasure. I need it to help my brother, Spartacus," Sophia explained.

"Spartacus..." I bit my tongue. "Somehow I know that name...Wait! That means..." I yelled but stopped as I saw Sophia's confused expression. I leaned over to Rex. "Looks like we are in the ancient Rome," I whispered. He nodded with a twitching eyelid.

"Hm?" Sophia asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing. It's nothing..."

"Well, I'm really sorry but I have to go now. I'm in hurry, I can't loose time. I have to go to Tragea, my hometown," Sophia explained, wrapping the jewel back into that cloth. She put it into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Sophia smiled a bit, "Thanks, Zoe, Rex, Max and Karin. Maybe we will see us again," she said and waved with her hand, walking away. It didn't take long until she disappeared inside of that forest.  
I sighed. "We should go back to the Backlander and search for that weird time ship," I suggested, crossing my arms.

"Yes, that...hey, where is Chomp?" Max asked worried while he was looking around. There was no sign of Chomp. Nowhere. Max became pale like chalk. He grabbed his hair and almost started crying. "Oh, that's not good! That's terrible! Where is Chomp? Chomp!" he yelled around, searching for his small dinosaur. "Chomp! Come back! Don't leave me!" he cried.  
I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. I think I know where he is," I said. "Chomp was kind of attracted by Sophia's jewel. Maybe he followed her," I explained.

"Right! We have to find her again!" Max already started running. But...

"Wrong direction," I exclaimed, pointing at the opposite direction. Max ran past us again, and this time into the right direction. Rex shook his head and Zoe face-palmed her forehead. "He will never change," she sighed.

We walked into the forest, it was dark and kind of cold. The noise of a rustling plant caught our attention. The leaves of the plant moved and rustled and suddenly the Alpha-Gang and Doctor Z crawled out. "I hate this forest! Where is the city? I need to go shopping," she said, ripping some leaves out of her hair.  
"Good luck with finding one," I muttered. "We are in the ancient Rome," I said and continued walking. How did she get the idea of going shopping? Okay, Ursula...I didn't wonder anymore. We left the Alpha-Gang, we had much more important things to handle.

"Don't burn something!" I yelled back at Ursula. I expected her not to hear me but I was wrong.

"Karin! If I get you I will.." she yelled at me. I just chuckled. Teasing Ursula always meant a lot of fun.

It took a while until we saw the end of the forest. We started running over to the end, a bright light shined into our eyes. And annoying roots let us stumble around. We came out of the mass of trees and saw a small village in front of us. It seamed to be really old...well..for us. It looked like a picture of a roman village from a history book. We walked towards it. Some roman soldiers stood in front of it, all of them held shields, spears or swords in their hands. And they stared at us in a weird way. Maybe because of our clothes. Or because of Paris and Ace. Or because we were as nervous as hell as we walked into that village. All people were staring at us. We didn't fit into that time, definitely!

"Okay, now we just have to find Chomp. Chomp!" Max yelled. I hit his head with my fist to silence him down. I grabbed his collar. "Are you crazy? We have to stay quiet. We can't stand out in such a place!" I hissed. We already had enough problems. I didn't want the roman army to chase after us.

"Sorry," Max whispered.

"I think we have to split up then it's easier to find Chomp," Zoe told us. We all nodded.

Suddenly we heard some screams coming from the opposite direction. People, even roman soldiers ran past us while screaming in shock and in fear.

"I think we found Chomp," Max grinned.

I turned around and my eyes widened. "G-g-g-guys..." I gulped nervously. "No...we found a dinosaur but it's not your dinosaur, Max. But this dinosaur looks dangerous and..." I stuttered, pointing at the giant black lizard in front of us. My knees were shaking.

"That's a Torvosaurus!" Rex exclaimed. "What's it doing here?"

"Kyaaa!" A girl ran past us, screaming in tears. It was Sophia! I ran after her and stopped her. And like I expected also came after her. He really followed Sophia to her hometown. Max picked up Chomp and hugged him.  
"Sophia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That dragon attacked us!" she yelled in shock.

"Well...that's a dinosaur and..." I tried to explain. Sophia looked at me confused. Suddenly, she pointed to the dinosaur. "Look! That man let the dragon attack us!" she pointed at flying guy who came to us. Flying guy? He had red skin, was really muscular and had wings... I've seen a lot in my life but that was extreme. He didn't look human like, rather like an alien?

"Girl, give me the cosmos stone!" he yelled with his deep voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey!" Rex shouted.

I just noticed it. That weird looking guy held a dinosaur card in his hand and scanned it on his belt. The Torvosaurus' roar echoed through the whole area. It was about to attack. The Torvosaurus roared again attacked us with Magma Blaster. A huge ball of fire came closer to us. We jumped away in the last second.

"Rex!" Max yelled.

"Yes, I know!" Rex pulled returned Ace into his card, Max did the same with Chomp.

"Dino Slash! Go Triceratops!" Max yelled, scanning Chomp's card with his Dino Brazer. Rex also summoned Ace. The two dinosaurs roared, trying to chase the Torvosaurus away. But instead the Torvosaurus attack, he tackled Chomp with all his might.

"We have to lure them out of the village!" I yelled. It was too dangerous to fight with them while people were around. The D-Team nodded, we all ran along the small way and dashed out of Tragea together with the dinosaurs. That guy with his Torvosaurus also followed us. Sophia was curious about our dinosaurs, she ran after us.  
We came to the end of the village, it was also the end of a cliff! Damn, I hate these locations! The dinosaurs continued with their fight. This time Ace tried to attack the enemy. But that alien guy already scanned his Move Card. The Torvosaurus attacked with Magma Blaster again. The fire-magma ball his the ground after the dinosaurs dodged the action. A small fire spread out.

"Thunder Bazooka!" Max scanned his Move Card. Chomp created a huge ball made of electricity at the top of his horns. He dashed towards the Torvosaurs.

That alien guy kept calm. He scanned something small on his belt. Suddenly, the Torvosaurus was covered with weird purple and pink weapons. It looked like an armor. The Torvorsaurus easily blocked Chomp's attack and pushed him away.

"Chomp!" Max shouted.

I ran over to Max and Ace. I still had the Dino Bracer that Zoe handed me with me and put it around my wrist. I pulled my broken part of the crystal out of my pants pocket and put it into the Dino Bracer. "Now, it's my turn!" I said. I grabbed my Kentrosaurus card and slit it through the scanner of the Dino Bracer.  
"Dino Slash! Kentrosaurus, let's go!" I yelled. The crystal inside the Bracer started glowing in all lights of the rainbow. My Kentrosaurus appeared. The crystal really worked again!  
"Spike Arrows!" I scanned the Earth Move Card. The Knetrosaurus raised its spiky tail and shot arrow like spikes at the Torvosaurus. The dinosaur tried to run away from the attack but the armor was hit. A little part broke and fell to the ground.

"Max, Rex, now!" I said.

"Yes!" They nodded at the same time and scanned new Move Cards. "Thunder Storm Bazooka!"

Chomp and Ace dashed towards the already weakened Torvosaurus and hit him with their attack combination. The Torvosaurus roared one last time and disappeared into a card. The guy with the wings caught the card and growled at us.  
"Don't forget me!" Zoe yelled, summoning her Parasaurolophus. Paris ran over to the alien guy and chased him away.

"I'll come back for sure!" he hissed at us before he disappeared.

"We did it!" Zoe smiled. We all returned our dinosaurs in their cards and let them appear in their Chibi form again.

"Woah! What was that?" Sophia suddenly stepped behind us.

Our eyes widened. We didn't notice her following us. But she didn't seem to be scared by the dinosaurs' fight rather impressed. "So, that was Chomp?" she asked. Max nodded. "Yes... sorry we didn't-"

"That was awesome. He saved me and my village," Sophia smiled. "Thanks so much, Max!" she took his hands.

"No problem. I just did my best," Max grinned.

"E-hem!" I coughed in a fake way.

"And my friends helped me, too," Max added quickly after my coughing-threat.

"Thanks," Sophia repeated. "You really helped us. I don't know what to say," she smiled.  
"That's no problem. But we also have to go now," Rex explained before Max was able to say his next statement. "We have to find our parents," Zoe added.

"Then, good luck," Sophia said.

"Aha!" someone suddenly yelled. I knew that annoying voice. Ursula.

"Not her again..." I muttered. The Alpha-Gang and Doctor Z came over to us. They were panting what meant that they got lost in the forest first and ran around to find us.

"Hey, did you fight against that guy without letting us know? How rude," Ursula yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?" she crossed her arms.  
"Because we didn't want to have more trouble. An alien and a Torvosaurus were already too much!" I commended.

"You little..." Ursula's head got red and she turned her hands into fists.

Meanwhile Doctor Z looked around and picked up that broken part of the Torvosaurus' armor. He put it into his lab coat pocket and went over to us. "Stop yelling, Ursula. I don't want to get a headache because of you," he hissed. Ursula kept calm, I just smiled and crossed my arms.

"Well... let's go," Rex said. We all said Goodbye to Sophia and walked back into the forest, heading for the Backlander.

Someone else came. Actually I expected to see her. "Where have you been?" Helga stomped over to us. She seemed to be very angry. "I told you to prepare dinner!" she yelled at the Alpha-Gang with her funny accent. "Back to the ship and then hurry! Or else..." she threatened. Ursula, Zander and Ed jumped and dashed through the forest, they ran back to the Backlander like crazy.

"Wow, you have to tell me how you get them moving so quick," I said.

"And you, do your homework!" Helga yelled, pointing at me.

I nodded hastily. Wow, Helga was really scary sometimes. I also ran to the direction of the Backlander. Jonathon 'parked' the time machine not far away from Sophia's hometown in the middle of the forest. It was well-hidden there. We walked under it and Jonathon used the teleporter to get us back into the time machine.

We walked into the control room to Jonathon.

"Ah, there you are. We got a transmission from the D-Lab," Jonathon said. He typed something on his computer keyboard and Reese appeared on the huge screen. But the picture was distorted. We saw Reese for a moment before the screen went black.

"Did the connection break again?" Rex asked.

Jonathon nodded worried. "Seemingly yes. I checked on the transmitter several times and didn't find the reason for our bad connection," he explained.

"Uhm, guys?" Max interrupted.

"Not now, Max!" Zoe yelled. "Is there no way we can talk with my sister?" she walked over to Jonathon.

"I don't think so," Jonathon shook his head.

"Guys!" Max interrupted again.

I rolled my eyes. "Be quiet, Max!" I hissed. "Jonathon, how do we-..."

"Guys!" Max cut me off again. I turned around to him and glared at him annoyed. "What?" I hissed.  
"Chomp is missing," Max explained hastily.

"Again?" Rex raised on eyebrow.

"I can't find him!" Max cried. "He must have followed Sophia again!" he sobbed.

"Well," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I think we have to find Sophia again,"

* * *

**Wow, finally done. I hope I can post the next chapter soon.  
This chapter was a crossover to the second episode of the second season of Dinosaur King.  
**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King! Dinosaur King (c) SEGA!  
Karin (c) me!**


End file.
